1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shock absorbing footwear. In particular, the present invention relates to a footwear assembly having a footbed that has a substantially rigid unit with a cavity for receiving one or more layers of cushioning material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,702 directed to a sole for shoes having a substantially rigid rear portion and a flexible front portion. The portions are connected approximately at the area of the ball of the foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,838 is directed to a sole with compressible shock absorbers. The shock absorbers are polygonal replaceable air bellows placed in a polygonal recess on the forefoot section of the shoe and a cylindrical replaceable air cylinder placed in a circular recess on the heel section of the shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,574 is directed to an impact damping system for application to sport shoes having a hollow housing of flexible elastomeric material that is softer and more resilient than the insole material of the sport shoe. The hollow housing is removably placed in a cavity in the heel area of the shoe. In addition, one or more replaceable damping discs are inserted into the housing and are held therein by a cover that has downwardly extending pins to engage a groove in the disc and a peripheral flange at the lower end of the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,902 is directed to a footwear that has an outsole with a recess in the heel portion for securing a cushion block thereto. The cushion block has a planar surface and an arcuate surface, opposite the planar surface, that has a plurality of integral rigid knobs. The cushion block is removably received in the recess of the outsole to allow the footwear to be used as an ordinary shoe, an exercise shoe, or a foot-massaging shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,001 provides a shock absorbent shoe having an outsole with a toe, a heel and a cavity in the heel. An elastomeric shock absorbing plug is in the heel cavity. The plug has a planar lower surface and an upper surface that includes a raised central portion, an outer boundary, and an annular depression separating the raised central portion from the outer boundary. In addition, there is a resilient multi-density elastomeric insert.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,220 is directed to improved cushioning footwear in which the nail pattern is selected to avoid the presence of nails in the heel area opening. The shank is also designed so that it does not interfere with the insertion of the heel cushioning element in the heel area opening.
Although adequate shock absorption may be relatively easy to obtain, it, heretofore, required and/or provided a relatively heavy and uncomfortable structure.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the current footwear by providing for comfortable, lightweight and shock absorbent footwear. The present invention also provides many additional advantages, which shall become apparent as described below.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a footwear assembly that is comfortable, lightweight and shock absorbent.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a footwear assembly having a footbed with a substantially rigid unit that forms a cavity for receipt of a layer of cushioning material.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a footwear assembly where the substantially rigid unit is in a rear portion of the footbed.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a footwear assembly having an insole, which is adapted to be removably secured to the footbed to provide easy access to the cavity.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a shock absorbent footwear assembly that can be reliably and inexpensively manufactured.
The above and other objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved by a footwear assembly having a footbed with a substantially flexible front portion and a rear portion connected to the front portion. The footbed has a substantially rigid unit with a cavity embedded therein. The cavity is adapted to receive a layer of cushioning material. The footwear assembly preferably further comprises an insole, which is adapted to be removably secured to the footbed.
Other and further objects, advantages and features of the present invention will be understood by reference to the following specification in conjunction with the annexed drawings, wherein like parts have been given like numbers.